After the Mental Asylum
by Didget
Summary: This is a ZaDr! Also there is mention of an explosive, nests and Dibs Demon Sister Unit. If reviewing, just be nice, any flames will be used to blow up the Earth. Dictated to The5000livi & Swordmouse... not that they know it yet...


**Title:**** After the Mental Asylum.**

**Author:**** Didget**

**Rating:**** K+ (For mentions of hugging, touching and love biting.)**

**Fandom:**** Invader Zim**

**Pairing:**** Zim and Dib, ZADR!**

**Author Note/Warning:**** this is a ZaDr Fanflic, you have been warned! Also there is mention of an explosive, nests and Dibs Demon Sister Unit. Zim's one-sided conversation with Dib was inspired by Swordmouse's fanfic 'Discussing Your Pain." I suggest anyone who likes ZaDr or ZaDf or the nice side of Zim, should read this story. Kindly be nice, this is actually my first time writing Invader Zim Fanfiction. Flames will be used to blow up the Earth. **

**Dictated to The5000livi cause I can & you introduced me to Invader Zim. **

**Today [Saturday]. 3:40. After Zim broke Dib out of the Mental Asylum. **

"Dib-stink Zim does not mind if you continue to shed the poisonous acid liquid from your eyes. Really its ok, you can just keep resting. Zim isn't planning to move anytime soon."

"No Dib-stink doesn't have to… Dib-stink doesn't have to worry about concealing your sadness from Zim. Zim will not tell anyone. It can be our secret."

"Dib-stink why are you so sad? Is your parent unit failing you again? Is that who gave you scars? Not even Zim would cut Dib-stink that deeply."

"Dib-stink, you must tell Zim who is marking you with scars. Zim will stop it. No one can mark you with scars except Zim."

"Diiiiiiib-stink! Why aren't you answering the ALLMIGHTY-ZIM?! Why Dib-stink not talk? Zim thought talk made stinky humans feel better?"

"Does Dib-stink feel better? Zim noticed Dib-stink isn't shedding liquid anymore."

"Dib-stink stop being dead-like! You must tell Zim what was in those strange white spheres the 'staff" at that place gave you!? Why Dib-stink do you continue to ignore the ALLMIGHTY ZIM!?"

"Dib-stink, please answer Zim. See? Zim even said please. Dib-stink you are now dictated to answer per your stupid hooman rules."

"ANNNNNNSWER ZIM! Why you still not talk Dib-stink? What did that place put in your brain tissue to damage it so?"

"Dib-stink if you still refuse to answer Zim, Zim will take you back to base and scan your brain."

"Dib-stink, Zim thinks something is wrong, why have you not moved? Your admittedly muscly chest is hardly compressing and decompressing anymore. Zim misses your earthish chest movement."

"Dib-stink is it bad that you weigh so light? Zim thinks Dib-stink shouldn't be that skinny. Dib-stink when you wake again Zim will find you some of that disgusting stuff Zim has seen you eat before."

"Dib-stink Zim is getting saddened by your lack of talk. So Zim has no choice but to put you in Zim's healing tank."

**One Week Later. Zim's House, in lab.**

"Dib-stink it been one long stinky hooman week! Zim has been lonely. Zim is missing his enemy-ship. Zim needs Dib-stink to fight with, yes? And Dib-stink needs Zim to fight with yes?"

"Dib-stink if your weak human body doesn't get better soon, Zim will take this pathetic hooman planet OVERRRRR!"

"Dib-stink the ALLMIGHTY ZIM, as the filthy hoomans future ruler, and your mate, commands you to get better."

"Ok Dib-stink, you must get better soon. Zim will leave now and check on you later."

**Another week or so later. **

"Dib-stink is no longer dead-like! Zim is very pleased."

"Dib-stink don't worry so, Zim has explained your absence from hi skool. Dumb stinky principle is still clueless."

"Dib-stink Zim has missed play fighting badly. But if you is still weakish after food consumption, Zim is happy to just hug and touch with Dib-stink."

**Three hours later.**

"Dib-stink be rested already! Zim has some questions for you."

"Good Dib-stink, now who was marking you? Marking your pale glowish skin far less elegantly than Zim would."

"Dib-stink no matter your blood relation to parent unit, Membrane is not allowed to mark you. That privilege is reserved for Zim ALONE!"

"Zim will stop Membrane from scarring Dib-stink. Dib-stink should just stay in base full time Zim thinks."

"Dib-stink, Zim will let you rest now. Later after you is rested, come to lab. Zim has some progress to show Dib-stink."

**Fourteen hours later.**

"Ahh Dib-stink… Does it not AMAZE YOU! No one is safe from the ALLMIGHTY ZIM! Not even the Irken Empire! Mwhahahahahaha…

"Yes Dib-stink, Zim will snatch your demon sister unit from the stinky hooman planet before it goes BOM!"

"…And your failure of a parent unit if Dib-stink insists."

**Next Day [Friday]. Morning 8:00.**

"If Dib-stink must, Zim will attend the last day of hi skool too."

"Yes Zim is pleased with amount of suggested love biting from Dib-stink. Shall Zim start now?"

"No? Is Dib-stink sure? Maybe Zim should practice love biting Dib-stink anyway."

"Ok Zim will go to hi skool now."

Later that night, from a spaceship near the moon.

"Doesn't the Earth look so pretty blowing up in slow motion Dib-stink?"

"Yes Zim understands that Dib-stink is saddened by loss of acid liquid filled planet. Will Zim touching and hugging make it better?"

"Good Dib-stink. Yesssss I enjoy the love biting tooooo."

"Dib-stink why has your demon sister unit stopped playing her hand held gaming thingy?"

"Dib-stink come explore Zim nest with Zim? No demon sister will get near us, Zim promises."

**Forty hours later.**

"Now onward to Irken. With Dib-stink helping the ALMIGHTY ZIM, ZIM SHALL SEEK VENGEANCE! MWHahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha…


End file.
